


Victory

by kik283



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Post - A Dance With Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kik283/pseuds/kik283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ADWD<br/>She wants him and she knows he wants her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> A one liner with one of my favourite ships Dany/Jon, which is pretty much smut with some feelings attached
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, no copyright infringement intended with all rights belonging to George RR Martin (the personification of awesomeness)
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first fic so constructive criticism only

Word came to Daenerys that Jon was on his way to Kings Landing whist breaking her fast. When Missandei whispered in her ear that a raven had arrived from the Wall from the Lord Commander requesting a meeting with the Queen her heart fluttered in her chest and she quickly excused herself from her ladies in waiting. Ser Barriston shadowed her through the Red Keep as she made her way to her private rooms.

  
Despite being the Lord Commander of her Queensguard Ser Barriston insisted on handling her personal security himself at all times. Something she was not eager to stop as the most loyal and trustworthy of her Queensguard. Most having been selected to appease her Lords, and many of the great families having a son devoted to her protection helped to gain some form of loyalty that did not stem from fear of her Dragons.

  
Daenerys and Jon’s last private council had ended badly. She had kissed him, and for a moment it had been so sweet, pressed against each other, holding him, her mouth covering his. Until he had pulled away. Jon had said that his vows to the Watch prevented him, that on his honour what she wished couldn’t happen and then he had left without a backward glance. She would have given up hope then had she not seen the softening in his eyes when he had pulled back, the longing, the slight shake in his legs when he had strode away. He _wanted_ her.

  
She had known something was different about him from the moment she saw him. She had flown to the wall on Drogon’s back, Viserion and Rhaegal flying with her. A large mass of White walkers were assaulting the Wall. Prophesy dictating she fight them, and so she had reigned fire down upon them and pushed the Others back into the forest. When she had landed at Castle Black most of the black brothers and wildlings assembled had looks of awed stupefaction or fear across their faces. After dismounting she was greeted by Lord Commander Snow and he had looked at her with neither of these things. He looked at her with ......relief, even gratitude as he knelt for her, some of the wariness so evident on his shoulders seeming to lift.

  
Since then much and more had happened. She could not fight a war on two fronts, she had too little support and so she had returned south to conquer after giving the Lord Commander enough men to hold the Wall until she could come back with all of Westeros behind her. But Rhaegal had taken an instant liking to Jon and refused to leave. She may have lost a dragon but she had gained a rider, and could not have been more pleased with who Rhaegal had chosen. It was Jon who had brought her the loyalty of the North following a visit from Lord Reed. He had delivered a letter from Jon’s brother legitimising him as a Stark, something Dany had previously offered but he had refused, only accepting it off of the late King Robb.

  
She had been present when he read it and it was one of the rare times she had known him to be overcome by emotion. He was always respectful, courteous but distant, his grey eyes betraying nothing of himself to her, treating her as his Queen but nothing more. His eyes did not linger on her as all of her other Lords did. Even when Howland had told him of his true parentage as Rhaegar’s son, it had not brought him closer to her, but her heart had sang at there being another Targaryen. But when confronted he had said that Eddard Stark was his father and when he had chosen the name Stark over Targaryen it had pained her but it was his choice, although she had not been able to look at him for some time.

  
But from then on Lord Commander Stark had flew south with her, refusing to give up his position in the Nights Watch but claiming that if he assisted her with Rhaegal she would take the Iron Throne sooner so that more men and resources could be sent to the Wall. Once the throne was taken and the mummer’s dragon and Lannisters burned and Dorne brought to heel he had returned North to fight the Others, whilst Daenerys and many of her Lords had remained in Kings Landing to stabilise her rule. He sent regular reports and occasionally came to barter for even more men and supplies but she could never refuse him in the end, despite needing them here to help put down some remaining pockets of resistance.

  
He was constantly on her thoughts, often distracting her during small council meetings. And when she lay awake in her bed at night it was with thoughts of him that ran through her mind as she put her hand between her thighs and rubbed her cunt until she came, calling his name as the pleasure shot through her, arching her back and then flopping down on her bed hungering for more. Much more.

 

She waited for him on her balcony. She sat at a small table sipping spiced wine-Jon’s favourite-and looking out at the horizon for a green speck that would herald his approach. Daenerys wore a tight fitting dress, with a low neckline, in the Westerosi fashion of rich lilac to accentuate her full figure and purple eyes. Her pale, silvery hair hung loose down her back and across her shoulders. After Irri and Jhiqui had finished preparing her (with much teasing) she had sat waiting, trying to ignore the butterflies in her belly. It wasn’t long before she saw Rhaegal approach. The raven had been sent days ahead as a courtesy but a dragon travelled much faster than a raven, arriving only a few hours later; Jon was always courteous to her.

  
As Jon dismounted Rhaegal and left him in the dragon pit, making his way towards her chambers, she played with the fantasy that he had finally come to his senses and that he was here for her. Of course that would not be the case; he would be here to request more men yet again. He stepped onto her balcony minutes later and stood facing her dressed all in black with Longclaw at his belt and his gloved hands clasped behind his back. She smiled warmly and invited him to sit opposite her.  
Most people thought Jon Stark cold, but Daenerys had seen him smile, heard him laugh when he had been reunited with his cousin Arya and so knew the warmth that lay underneath. She craved that warmth now but her smile was met only with an icy formality as she offered him a glass of wine which he accepted with a stiff nod of thanks.  
“Your Grace I have a request” he said taking a sip of his wine in a gloved hand.

  
So this was how it was, he thought that if he pretended that the kiss had not happened that she would let it be. He was mistaken.

  
“Then speak it Lord Stark”

  
“I need more men for the final assault against the Others”

  
“Are the thousands already sent not enough?”

  
“They would have been with Rhaegal, but he cannot go so far north. The cold, it.....pains him”

  
“So you believe this war against the Others is finally drawing to a close?”

  
She leaned forward, her interest not entirely feigned but just using it as an excuse to get closer to him. And to show him the low cut of her neckline. He only continued to look her in the eye as he answered.

  
“Yes, their numbers are dwindling, despite our losses we have been making steady progress north and as it has become too cold for Rhaegal I think we are nearing their homeland. But I do not want to go unprepared. I need as many men as I can get to ensure none escape. This could mean the end of them Your Grace”

  
The end of the Others would mean that the Wall and so the Nights Watch was no longer necessary. It could mean an end to Jon’s vows. Although from what she had learnt from Val, Jon was already free of his vows. His sworn brothers having betrayed him and stabbed him to death. It had been Val and her northern magic that had saved him. Daenerys did still not entirely understand it but it had something to do with the Weirwoods and a sacrifice, all she knew about it for a certainty was that Jon was free even if he believed that he should still live by his old vows. But Jon had decided to stay with the Watch despite them being unworthy of him.

  
“Very well, talk to Ser Barriston to see what forces can be spared”

  
He stood quickly, finishing off his wine and placing the empty glass on the table.

  
“By your leave my Queen” he said bowing

  
“Not yet Lord Stark” she said stepping around the small table until she stood directly in front of him, a mere foot away. When she first met him he had been tall but did not tower over her as he did now. Now she had to tilt her head up to look at him. It reminded her again of the kiss, she had had to stand on her toes to reach his lips. He seemed to be thinking the same thing as his grey eyes finally looked lower than her own purple ones and found her lips. They travelled lower, to her breasts (of which now he had a much clearer view) and she smiled.

  
He took a step back, a guilty expression covering his face. It did not make her regret her actions, only making her want to kiss the guilt away.

  
“Your Grace?” he said taking another step back, this one surer than the last.

  
“Call me Dany” she replied “or Daenerys if you prefer”

  
She stepped forward, her small, bare feet covering ground as quickly as his, until he bumped into the balcony railing.

  
“Daenerys you know I cannot, my vows-“ he began

  
“Ended the night your men killed you. And even if they didn’t I do not expect marriage”

  
_Not yet at least_

  
“And I cannot have children”

  
_According to Mirri Maaz Dur. Although Dany longed to find out whether or not she had been speaking the truth that day._  
“Does that not satisfy your vows?” she asked. Dany stepped closer still, now she was so near him she could have wrapped her arms around him had she not been sure he would have still rejected her and left.

  
“You don’t understand” he said looking pained, his right hand clenching and unclenching

  
“What don’t I understand?”

  
“Every time I have broken my vows I have been repaid in blood”

  
“What do you mean?” she asked reaching forward and brushing his hand with hers

  
“The first time I broke my vows and took a wife I betrayed her and she died in my arms. The arrow wasn’t mine but it was still I that killed her”. There was such sadness in his voice and eyes that she could not stop herself from cupping his face in her palm, attempting to comfort him. He did not pull away as he continued. “The second time my brothers betrayed me and then when I followed you-“

  
“You did it for Westeros. To help unite everyone behind one banner so that we could fight the Others” Dany said interrupting him

  
“Yes, but how many did I burn? How many lost their lives at the Wall because I was not there?  
Wha-“

  
She kissed him. It was only a light, chaste kiss on the mouth. She knew it was not fair to him, he was trying to explain himself to her, but he felt too much guilt. She had heard these stories before of course, from less biased lips. He had chosen the Watch over a wildling bride and had later meant to go to war with the Boltons to protect the Watch and who he thought was his sister. He needed to let go of these things. They both knew he had been right, even if he still carried them with him these years later.

  
When they parted he looked at her, his eyes a darker shade of grey, desire etched onto his handsome face. She stood on her toes to kiss him again, her tongue licking at his lips until they parted for her and they both explored each other’s mouths, tasting anywhere they could reach. There was no finesse in their kiss, just need and repressed desire. She snaked her arms around him and he did likewise, both pulling each other close.

  
She broke the kiss and pushed away from him so that she could take his hand and lead him inside, towards the bed. He leaned away from her looking hurt and wary. He thought that she would turn him away. Now, after she had finally gotten through his layers of duty and formality. She took both of his hands in hers and led him slowly backwards, towards the entrance of her private rooms; she swayed her hips with each step and arched an eyebrow at him suggestively. His lips quirked at the sides and his eyes roamed over body. She gloried in it.

  
When they were inside his hands found their way to her waist and he lifted her off of the floor, her legs wrapping around his waist (tearing her tight dress in the process) and her arms wound round his neck, her hands clinging to his soft curls and pulling his lips to hers. He walked them like this through the room separating the balcony from her bed chamber, their lips never separating even as Jon opened the door leading to her bed (somehow, as by that point his hands had been occupied fondling her arse). He set her at the foot of the king-sized bed and she all but clawed at his doublet and tunic until they were discarded on the floor, leaving his scarred, muscular torso bare. She stood, slipping out of her torn dress and letting it pool on the floor at her feet. She wore nothing underneath.

  
He gazed at her, his eyes near black and lips forming a small O. Removing his gloves he pushed her back onto the bed and captured one of her nipples in his mouth. She let out a small moan as he licked, kissed and sucked at her nipple, fondling the other breast with one hand and tweaking at the nipple there, his spare hand snaking beneath her to squeeze her arse. She squirmed beneath his hot mouth as he kissed his way down her body, stopping at her curls and then moving to her already slick thigh. He peppered kisses from the top of her thigh to her knee and back again, which he repeated with the other leg and left her panting and bucking her hips towards him pleadingly, her sex growing wetter and more agonised from his attention.

  
“Please Jon” she begged

  
He complied immediately, planting a soft kiss in the centre of her mound and then licking her up the middle, making her moan louder and fist the sheets. His kisses and licks grew more passionate, his hungry mouth clamped down over her nub and licked. She squealed in pleasure, moving to grip his hair in her hands and wrap her legs around his neck to pull his face closer and keep it there. It had never been like this before, her earlier partners had been skilled but none had made her so wet so quickly, none had made her mad with desire.

  
Jon slid one finger into her and she bucked desperately against it, his tongue still working at her nub. The pleasure built until she burst, flooding through her in a tide. She screamed his name as she bucked and jerked against his finger and tongue, tugging so hard at his hair and gripping so strongly with her legs that she was surprised she did not pull his hair out or smother him. She flopped down, her limbs unresponsive, feeling boneless as Jon continued to lick and suck and put a second finger inside her. She was too sensitive and had to stop him, it was becoming unbearable.

  
“Jon, stop. Jon. _Jon_ ”  
He still continued, seemingly unable to stop himself as she called for him to stop and squirmed beneath him. She managed to kick herself free and roll onto her front to prevent his deliciously evil tongue from continuing. She lay there for a few moments, panting, spread eagled until she felt Jon’s weight pressed against her back. His breathe touched her neck and she shivered.

  
“I’m sorry” he murmured into her ear “but you’re taste is just.....irresistible”

  
She turned her head to see his mouth and chin glistening with her wetness, a mixture of lust and guilt across his face.

  
_I love you_  
That’s what she wanted to say, but it was too soon, Dany didn’t know how he would react. Did he love her or was it just desire that he felt. So Instead she kissed him, tasting herself on his lips (not an unpleasant experience), wiping the unnecessary guilt from his face and gently rubbing her backside against him and feeling his stiff cock pressed against her underneath his breaches.

  
Jon kissed and sucked at the soft spot behind her ear, forcing out another moan from her lips. He gently nuzzled her neck and planted kisses across her shoulders. His hands gently gripped her waist whilst his tongue left a hot line from the back of her neck to her buttocks where he left soft, lingering kisses and light, teasing bites. She could already feel the heat in her cunt growing again.

  
Dany turned her body so that she lay on her back looking up at him, her hair splayed out around her. He knelt over her, his knees level with hers and smiled a small, sweet smile for her. That’s when Dany saw the love in his dark eyes mixed with his desire for her. She sat up and grabbed at his breaches, yanking them down with frantic hands, desperate to feel him inside of her. He pulled down his smallclothes and once as naked as her, she took him in hand and guided his cock into her cunt. Jon let out a groan as he entered her, his hands found hers and their fingers twined together. He leant forward, touching his forehead to hers and gently pushing her back until she lay on the bed, hands held above her, fingers still entwined with his.

  
They quickly found a rhythm, Dany meeting each of Jon’s thrusts, their pleasure building and lips meeting again, tongues sliding, moaning into each other’s welcome mouths. His right hand disengaged itself from hers to grip her leg by the calf and lift it over his shoulder, allowing him to thrust harder and deeper inside of her. It didn’t take long for her to reach her release; her hand gripping his so hard her knuckles were white. Toes curling and her remaining hand clenching the sheets; she screamed his name, not caring if the entire Keep heard her.

  
He was close, his breathing heavy and hips jerking faster with every thrust. He moved to pull out of her so not to spend himself inside of her; instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his hips, keeping him close. Making sure his seed spilled inside her as he came.

  
“ _Gods_ , Dany” he gasped into her ear, he called her Dany, it was only a little thing but it made her smile.

  
They both collapsed, sweaty onto the bed, bodies entwined. Jon rolled onto is back and she curled into him, sighing in contentment, a smile playing across her lips. He turned his head to look at her, arching a questioning eyebrow.

  
She returned his look playfully “What?”

  
“You look happy about something”

  
She snuggled closer to him “I finally have you”

  
“You always had me”

**FIN**


End file.
